


Does not translate well from English into sanity

by Hecateae



Series: The AU that never was [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dresden Files AU, Gen, Multi, Other, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Snippets, warning: mild blood mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: Snippets from an alternate universe.Universes.Take a dash of urban magic, wizardry and supernatural politics, a la the Dresden Files, sift well and add into Teen Wolf.Title is from Dresden Files: Changes - James Butcher





	1. Summer Knight - Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

> There have been many, many different castings I've played around with for this fusion. 
> 
> Chapter titles will give more information, as will any author's notes at the end. 
> 
> Each part is a complete snippet, some of which are interconnected, some of which are not. 
> 
> Tags and ratings will change to reflect content.
> 
> ETA: Jan 31 2019 - I noticed this was tagged with Allison/Lydia/Scott which was a MISTAKE on my part. I am super sorry for those who may have been looking into that specific pairing

Scott shifts on the bench. None of fae paid him any attention after the centaur guard had escorted him to the gazebo, leaving him to sit and count the swaying vines again. It’s a deliberate slight, but so was showing up in Summer’s territory and demanding to speak with the Summer Lady. Dealing with the fae and their rules 

“You’re the one who took Winter’s commission?”

He snaps out of the haze he’d fallen into –the voice was too familiar; one he hadn’t heard since his late teen, but the man walking across the grass was unmistakable. Taller now. And older. But definitely the same boy he’d grown up with. 

“Stiles? You made it out?” Scott stands, and in an instant finds himself in front of Stiles. He had been so sure Stiles had died, the place had been falling down around them, and none of the other Wardens had ever found any sign…

“You could say that,” Stiles gives him a perfunctory smile. “It’s a long story, catching up can wait.”

He steps aside, and it’s then Scott notices the woman behind him. Much too tall, and overly slender, he could tell that she was wearing a glamour, playing up her delicate features.

“Let me introduce Jennifer, the Summer Lady. You requested an audience?”

She bows her head, motioning towards another arbour, thick with firethorn. It’s an odd choice in a field full of flowers, a bit like the Lady herself.

“Wizard McCall, if you’ll come this way? I’ll answer what questions I can if you think it pertinent to your investigation,” she starts. “Emissary, thank you, you can continue with your work.”

Scott follows her. When he glances behind, he sees Stiles staring after them pensively before moving towards the gates. 

As they pass, other fae greet Jennifer, who always had some kind word or comment in what they were doing. He could see why Erica would like it there. When you're stuck between two worlds, it's nice to find somewhere you felt you belonged, being a changeling must have made it worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned characters:  
> •Scott as Harry Dresden  
> •Stiles as Elaine Mallory  
> •Erica as Lily  
> •Jennifer Blake as Aurora/The Summer Lady  
> •Theo Raeken as Justin DuMorne
> 
> Events in the book has been moved around
> 
> Officially tasked with the investigation into the murder of the Summer Knight, and their missing mantle of power. Which is critical, due to Midsummer's approach, and the turning of balance of power between the Winter and Summer courts.


	2. Storm Front - Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storms. 
> 
> Who wants them?
> 
> NB: No actual injuries are described in text.
> 
> This snippet also known as: IRONY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinning the roulette wheel to a new cast of characters.

“Hale! Get away from my crime scene!” 

So much for sneaking a good look, Derek thought, making a show of stepping towards the police tape barring off the room. 

He can feel eyes on his back, Parrish probably. He’s probably laughing at him, that bastard. And he had to be the one who’d let Stilinski know too. He can see Stiles now, carefully picking his way back through the marked path, and avoiding the splatters of _stuff_. 

Parrish had warned him that it’d been bad, but he hadn’t imagined this level of gore... and he hadn't even seen the bodies yet. 

“You know I can arrest you for interfering with an active investigation,” Stiles says, stripping off his gloves and pointing outside. 

Derek complies, already heading back towards his parked car. 

“You’d have experience with that, wouldn’t you?” 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “You’ve been talking to Parrish,” he mutters, as he ducks under the tape, tossing his gloves into a disposal bag. 

The older cop always had a lot of stories about the precinct. As a distraction, they sometimes worked. Derek liked them, anyway. He’s heard many since he started volunteering his services to the Special Investigations unit, for all those cases that could never be solved. Not many cops wanted to work in a department with nothing but dead ends, or convention defying answers. It made for an interesting mix of characters. 

Stiles waits until they’re at Derek’s car, crossing his arms over his chest. “Alright, did Martin put you up to this?”  
Which meant the victims hadn’t been hard to identify, for all that they’d been splattered across the walls. And if the Martins were involved… 

The Martins were _businessmen_. The kind who were often persons of interests, but always walked away scot-free. They kept a close eye on their assets, and retribution came quick. 

“No, I just had a hunch,” Derek replies. Plus there had been that posh car driving around his neighborhood, not that that’s relevant. 

“Then until we know for sure this falls under your whole magic schtick, keep out of it,” Stiles says, running one hand through his hair. “This is going to be complicated enough as it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storm Front:  
> Derek Hale - Harry Dresden  
> Stiles Stilinski - Karrin Murphy  
> Jordan Parrish - Henry Rawlins  
> Aiden Carver - Tommy Tomm


	3. Summer Knight - Scott McCall (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as chapter 1

So that was the Summer Lady. She hadn’t been what he’d expected, a studied contrast of silver and black against the preferred golds and greens of Summer. She had been adamant that Winter was responsible, for the Courts had always been in opposition, and while Scott was inclined to see it her way, some things weren't sitting right with him. 

It's a lot to think about. 

And Stiles is waiting for him by his car. 

“I see that you’re getting into trouble again.” Stiles says, putting his hands in his pockets. His expression says he’s well aware of the irony. 

“And you’re right here with me.” Scott says, with a shake of his head. 

They’d been thick has thieves growing up, and most of the time neither really knew who had dragged the other into their messes, just that in the end, they also got each other out of them. What a reminder, the faes’ penchant for symbols and balance is such a pain. No doubt they had some idea of their history and decided that bookending would be the perfect counterpart to their skills.

“Let’s trade notes,” Scott says. “You’ve been at this longer than I have, and you were always good at puzzles.” 

“You know that Westover’s mantle as the Summer Knight is missing, so his death can’t have been an accident, no matter what it looks like.” Stiles shrugs. “You don’t become a knight and stay defenseless, which means, and whoever did it was _prepared_.” 

Which doesn’t leave a large pool of suspects. 

“Everyone I’ve talked to have just given me more questions than answers, but I think it’s safe to rule out the Queens.” Scott adds. “For sure, Summer thinks someone from the Winter Court did it, and Winter is trying to prove they’re not.” 

“Well, yes.” Stiles says, “But they’re not really waiting around for the answer either. I’m sure you’ve noticed how everyone is in a rush.”

Scott nods.

“It’s almost midsummer. That time’s important to both courts,” Stiles says. 

_And me,_ Scott thinks. _The White Council is going to be an absolute_ joy _if he isn’t able to solve this and leverage Winter’s aid._

“That’s pretty much all the important bits.” He pauses. “You’re going to ask this eventually, but the Summer Court took me in after Theo tried to make us kill each other. I’d honestly thought you were dead, at least until I saw you on television.” 

Stiles huffs a laugh.

“I can’t believe you’re in the phone book.”


	4. Summer Knight - Scott McCall (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition.

Scott sets down his cup.

“I know what we need to do next,” Scott says, turning to Stiles.

There are only so many people who could manipulate a knight’s power. And he’d already spoken to three of them. With the Queen’s caught up in their battle, and the Ladies stonewalling him, there’s really one other option.

Winter and Summer, at war. Already, unseasonable weather is making meteorologists cry across the globe.

“Don’t,” Stiles says, grimacing. Scott’s reasoning is easy to follow, except for all the ways it was a _bad idea_. “No way.”

“We’re close. I know it. I just need to speak with the Queen-Mothers — ”

“Don’t,” Stiles repeats, shaking his head. “It’s not a good idea. Do you even know what they’re capable of? Let alone what they would do if they’re bothered for this?”

“No.”

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t even think of it, but the clock’s ticking, and who else would he turn to? Anyone involved were fae, and none of the other members of either Court would willingly help, following their Queen’s example.

“I have to say, my odds are pretty good,” he says, flippant. “Given how many times someone’s tried to kill me, you can’t say I’m not on the right track.”

“Well you can’t solve anything if you’re dead.”

Scott would be dead anyway if they failed. Damn the Red Court. And the Council.

“Stiles, I have to do this.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Stiles sighs. Like he could change Scott’s mind when he really dug his heels in.

“Fine. I can call in a few favors, it’ll get us there. But you know – I’m leaving after this.”

“The visit?” Scott frowns, that didn’t make any sense.

Stiles runs his hand over his face.

“No, once this whole thing is done. Summer won’t need an emissary anymore.”

“You could stay, there’s a lot we could catch up on.”

“You don’t get it Scott. I have to go,” Stiles shakes his head. “I’ve been tied down in one place long enough.”

He gets up, pulling out a few bills and setting them down on the diner table. 

“Meet me at that park in an hour?”

Scott nods. 

It's a good fifteen minutes before he leaves.


	5. Summer Knight - Scott McCall (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assumes familiarity with the Dresden Files franchise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Summer Knight.
> 
> The 2nd half is sort of edited on the fly - let me know if there are typos or whatever.

“That’s a toque. With a pom-pom.”

Stiles voice is the first thing Scott hears as he steps out from the mists marking the transition from the Queen Mothers’ cottage back into the Nevernever. 

The second is the soft _snickt_ of a blade being drawn behind him. 

He stills, and a spell snaps into being; freezing him in place. 

“It’ll do. You know appearances are what we make of it.” 

It’s Jennifer. 

Scott gets a sinking feeling in his stomach as certain pieces fall into place. He can’t say he hadn’t been warned, as vague as Stiles had been. He’d always had a sense for people, and he and Jennifer never got on from what Scott had seen. Yeah, sure - sometimes it was an overreaction, but… _Blast_ the fae and their thrice-damned politics.

Favors and deals. Of course the help Stiles had mentioned wouldn’t have been free. And he’d been appointed as Summer’s emissary undoubtedly at Jennifer’s request. He’d been a fool, rushing about. 

Jennifer steps around to the front of the circle, wiping a copper knife clean on her dress. It leaves a smear of mud behind. She takes the unfinished toque, and tucks it into her sleeve. 

Mud? Scott strains himself, trying to make out whatever Jennifer had inscribed into the ground. It’s a half circle, that, with a flick of her wrist, begins to darken, the melting ice and snow being absorbed into the ground directly beneath him. He’ be swearing if he’d been able to talk, being buried alive is no picnic. And with Jennifer actively holding him here, there’ll be no escaping.

“That’s just cruel.” Stiles approaches, walking up and prodding at whatever barrier Jennifer held in place that kept Scott immobile. That he makes sure not to follow in her wake is a statement, but it’s useless. They all know who’s calling the shots right now. “You’re the one who’s always going on about mercy, right?”

He sounds odd. His expression too blank, his voice too flat, the words lacking the edge they should have. Scott gets the sense that this is an extension of an old exchange, and this time, there aren’t any witnesses that Jennifer had to play nice for. 

Her face tightens, and Scott panics, legs sinking down. Jennifer’s power flowing faster, and faster as Stiles words strike home. She could kill him, if she increased the stasis to his lungs... burying his dead body after would certainly be merciful. But it stops.

Jennifer smiles, too sweet and spreads her hands. “Then I’ll leave his disposal up to you.” 

A beat, and Stiles nods. “Fine. But after this, we’re done.” 

“Agreed.” 

A short moment’s study is all it takes. Stiles draws a small handful of powder from his pockets. He locks eyes with Scott, as he lets it fall near his feet. His face is still expressionless, though Scott thinks he sees _something_. He can’t read it, it’s been too long, and he’s too angry over how easy it was for Stiles to agree to Jennifer’s terms. 

“Mountain ash?” 

“Rowan, yeah. It’s an old trick, but it works.” Stiles snaps his fingers, the ash forming a neat circle, out of Scott’s reach. “Magic can’t cross it, and it’s better than having to stay here until it’s done,” he adds pointedly, prompting Jennifer to end the stasis and leave. 

“You’re a bastard, Stiles,” Scott shouts at their retreating backs, struggling to stay upright once Jennifer’s magic wasn’t holding him in place. The mud’s up to his waist now. 

Stiles doesn’t look back, and Jennifer’s already gone, hurrying to finish her preparations.

And now, he had to get himself out of here. But how? 

He tries to paddle, but it just makes him sink faster. So he floats, thinking furiously. Stiles was right, he couldn’t pull in more power, not with the mountain ash barrier keeping outside forces at bay. 

But that was the key: _outside_ forces. 

They’d found when they were younger, that ash barriers were strong, but brittle. While outside forces flowed around it, those from within could shatter them. Even a small amount of energy, a charm say, like the ring he wore around his neck, would be enough to break it if he directed it. 

Only, he’ll lose the ring. 

Now that Allison's gone… 

He’ll be alive though. 

Scott closes his eyes, and concentrates. 

It works. 

Circle broken, he wastes no time in summoning a gust of air, launching himself out of the ground like a cork. 

He and Stiles need to have a conversation. A real one, now that interfering factors were gone, and then, he has to stop Jennifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few more scenes I want to play around with in this particular book, with this particular casting. 
> 
> Anyway I have just done a reread of storm front, and man were there things I've misremembered. Anyway, I've got _Ideas_ for that particular version now too.


	6. Summer Knight - Scott McCall (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this Scott arc.

Scott groans when he hears the knock at his door. With the end of his emissary duties and the White Council off his back, he’d been looking forward to wallowing for a week, maybe more. When the knocking gets more insistent, he gets to his feet. Opening the door, he blinks. 

“I thought you were leaving,” he finally says, staring at Stiles.

He knew Stiles had been serious, for all that he’d stuck around to ensure Scott would get to Jennifer during the skirmish between Winter and Summer; going so far as to hold back the mistletoe vines Jennifer had grown around the Stone Table. 

“I am,” Stiles looks back into the street, making no move to come inside. “My bus doesn’t leave for another three hours, and you know how I get - I doubt they’d appreciate the hole in the tile.” 

“Yeah, I remember.” Scott has to laugh. “But that’s not why you’re here.” 

“I heard about what happened with Jennifer.” 

“I didn’t kill her.”

“Technically,” Stiles agrees. “And no one can say it wasn’t necessary, Jennifer was crazier than a bag full of cats, but there has to be repercussions, and you’re involved enough that you’ll be held responsible.”

Great, just what he needs on top of the vampire thing. Using cold iron against Jennifer was cruel, but it was the only guarantee. He won’t forget her face when the first blade touched her, the glamour disintegrating as her magic was rendered null. 

Only, Scott hadn’t only been the only one involved. The other changelings had helped, but it was the pixie hoard that had been with him at the end. And Erica, once she’d been freed from the spell Jennifer had trapped her in. 

“What about the pixies?” 

Now Stiles looks confused. “Pixies?” 

“They helped.”

“I… don’t know. They’re probably better at avoiding trouble than you.” 

Stiles shakes his head. “Saving the world and rearranging the power structure of Summer all in one go, you always were unintentionally ambitious.”

“Has to count for something, right?” At least he knows that Erica’s the new Summer Lady. She and Boyrd would be in his corner. 

To a point. 

Fae politics is the worst.

Stiles shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. “But yeah, that’s what I came by to tell you.”

“Thanks.” Scott lets the silence hang. “Hey Stiles?” 

“Yeah?”

“I reserve the right to shove you into a lake if I ever get the chance.”

Stiles grins. “I’ll deserve it. Even if I knew you were going to get out fine.”

“I’m going to go.” He motions towards the road with his thumb, walking backwards. “And hey, maybe use the time to pull yourself back together.”

“Hey!” Not that Stiles is the first to have said so. But the amount of time they’d spent together really doesn’t justify how much Stiles had picked up. 

Some things never change; Stiles is still an intuitive bastard, and they know each other too well. 

“That woman in the picture, whoever she wa- is,” Stile hastily corrects himself at Scott’s expression. “Probably won’t like how you’ve put your life on hold after whatever happened. I suggest a shower.” He speeds up until he’s fully on the sidewalk, hurrying away.

Rude, and more than called for, Scott admits to himself when he looks around the foyer of his house, at the clothes piled in corners, unopened letters sliding down to the floor, and old takeout wrappers his other friends must have brought when they’d been by to check on him. He certainly hadn't bought them.

He looks at the picture Stiles had mentioned – of him and Allison, oddly haloed edges from the camera malfunctioning –Allison - wherever she is now. Break ups aren’t the end of the world, and he understood her reasons. 

It still hurts, but she’s alive somewhere out there. 

It’s time to celebrate the small victories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I had to eventually take out was on Jennifer's origins. Possibly I'll include it in supplementary materials, or as an outtake.

**Author's Note:**

> Events in the books has been moved around to suit the characters/interactions as necessary.


End file.
